Rainblade
by 7055362
Summary: First ByakuHisa fic! So dont flame me! .! Anyway, not too much of fluff in here. So PLEAAASE read and review!


"What!"

"My humblest apologies, Kuchiki-sama! But I couldn't just leave the poor girl there!"

Ginrei looked at his officer with anger and disturbance in his eyes. "There may be hundreds of people out there in Rukongai, dying on the roads. She's one of them. This isn't a reason at all for you to bring a strange ryoka-girl to our quarters."

"B-But Kuchiki-sama! W-We—"

"Do what you please. Do NOT involve me."

"Kuchiki-sama, I beg your pardon! Please let her stay at the local aid quarters—she's badly injured. Once she's healed, we can push her off. We shouldn't be so merciless to a poor girl!"

Ginrei looked outside his window for a few minutes and sighed heavily.

"All right. You may do that. But make sure she's done and healthy within a week."

"In a few days, in fact, Kuchiki-sama! I shall make sure that this wouldn't bother you at all."

"Thats good to hear." He turned to go with a slow nod. After all, he was the Captain of Squad Six.

...

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Why did you let them do that, _Ji-sama_? What if she's a dangerous ryoka?"

Ginrei sighed. "Yes, Byakuya. I told them that. But their deal seemed harmless. Its better to save a life than to destroy one."

Byakuya looked at his practice-katana. He had worked hard that day. And he was sweating. His hair was tied up in a high pony and he lacked his Kenseikan. He was really young—yet his eyes shone with a mature satisfaction. Byakuya Kuchiki—the next heir of the Kuchiki Clan.

...

Byakuya was a day-scholar at_ Shinoreijutsuin_. A genius, in fact. He deserved his academic praises and he excelled at kidou. And he was handsome—and extremely popular with the girls. Sure, he led a grand life. However, that day—

"Hey! Takehiko-san! I saw this beautiful girl at the Local Aid Quarters!"

"What the! When !"

"Last evening! She was badly injured—her whole right arm was bandaged. The poor girl—she looked sick. But even through all that pain and sadness, when she saw me, she smiled! SHE SMILED! Man, she was just beeeauuutiful!"

"Aaw, jackpot, Shinro! What was her name?"

"I couldn't ask. Some stupid doctor from inside called her in. And she walked inside. Darn, I wish I could go injure myself just so that I could ask her out! Maaaaan!"

"Dont push it, Shinro. I'm pretty sure you're over exaggerating.

"NO! She had shoulder length black hair, a pale complexion and beautiful eyes! Dont get me wrong, but you could stare at her for hours together!"

The boy sighed. "Oh all right, thats great. You think we can visit her!"

"Well, it'd be strange. We don't know her. And she probably forgot me."

"Heeey! You must be lying then!"

"AM NOT!"

"Am too!"

Byakuya's eyebrows twitched. He was too smart to figure that out.

_Its her. _

He shuddered.

_Argh, so much of popularity for a dumb ryoka-girl. It disgusts me._

He stood up to leave.

_How much can a ryoka-girl be worth of?_

He didn't know, and he didn't care.

...

"Byakuya, would you go visit Kitamura-_dono_ this evening?"

"Of course, Ji-sama! But for what?"

"Kitamura-dono wanted a fine swordsperson to test his latest _Kotetsu_. If its fine, he can send it to the Weaponry. Wouldn't you go?"

Byakuya's eyes shimmered with happiness. "By all means, Ji-sama! Thank you so much for letting me go!"

Ginrei nodded.

Byakuya bowed and ran out of the room, rushing past the sliding door.

...

Kitamura bowed at Byakuya and smiled at him. Byakuya smiled back.

"Thank you for letting me come here, Kitamura-dono."

"Ah, No. Thank you for testing my Kotetsu. Would you like to suggest anything, Kuchiki-sama?"

"Well, of what I could see, your Kotetsu is just fine. It can leave quite a wound on the opponent. However, I would suggest that you thicken the sheath—I found it rather hard at first to adjust my grip over the jute end."

"Thats wonderful! I'll redo the basic katana right away. You truly are experienced at swords!"

"Thank you very much. Now if you please, excuse me. Once again, thank you for letting me visit." He smiled politely.

"If you say so. Please send my regards to your grandfather."

"Of course."

...

Byakuya walked down the lane. He had his body guards go ahead of him—I mean, he really wanted to walk on his own. Without people looking out for him. It was cloudy. The sun was nowhere to be seen even though he was sure it was only five or four in the afternoon. He was sure it would rain any minute now—but he had to go home. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

It was the Local Aid Quarters. He raised an eyebrow.

_Hey! Takehiko-san! I saw this beautiful girl at the Local Aid Quarters last evening! _

_She was badly injured—her whole right arm was bandaged. _

_The poor girl—she looked sick. But even through all that pain and sadness, when she saw me, she smiled! SHE SMILED! _

_Man, she was just beeeauuutiful!_

Byakuya looked away.

_Useless._

And he resumed walking impatiently.

Plink. He blinked. Plink Plink. He blinked again.

PLINK! His eyes widened. "ITS RAINING! AAAARGH!"

It began raining like it was the beginning of Summer. He ran as fast as he could and immediately jumped onto the Local Aid Quarters' wooden Aisle. One of the officers saw him and ran to him. He motioned that he was OK and wiped himself off.

...

Byakuya looked at the cloudy, rainy sky and sighed hopelessly.

"Ah, Ji-sama's probably worried sick. And I can't believe that all the umbrellas here are being used. Its just not fair..."

His eyes grew alert as he heard footsteps—they weren't too noisy. He knew it would be either a woman or an elderly person walking down the aisle. He turned to his left to see a beautiful girl with shoulder length black hair. Her eyes were wide, yet they had a pleasant look on them. Her complexion was pale and she looked very weak. Byakuya looked at her for sometime. Suddenly, she walked up to him and sat down, much to his surprise.

"A-Ano, I really hope you don't mind me sitting here..."

Byakuya smiled (he didn't know what else to do). "Of course, I don't mind at all..."

She then looked at the multitude of raindrops falling from the sky. Byakuya looked at her from the corner of his eye, putting together all his prices of evidence for whether this girl here could've been the ryoka-girl he had heard of from his grandfather and classmates.

She had shoulder length black hair, a pale complexion and beautiful eyes! Dont get me wrong, but you could stare at her for hours together!

Yes, it matched. After a while, he finally put up all his courage to face her.

"Are you badly injured?"

The girl looked at him and smiled weakly. "Y-Yes, a bit."

"Was it an accident?"

"Well, I-I must've dropped unconscious on the road when I was walking by the Markets...I had a hand injury...but someone with a really kind heart brought me here. I-I guess I'm alive thanks to them."

"I see...who brought you here, if you don't mind telling me?"

"Some official from Squad 6, I guess. He even came to visit me today. He was such a nice man. He also told me that I wouldn't've been allowed her if it weren't for the Captain's permission."

Bingo, it was her. She then smiled at him. "Are you injured too?" She asked, innocently. Byakuya smiled. "No, I'm kinda stuck here. You see, I was on my way home—and this silly rain caught me up here."

"Ah! I'm sorry...I can be really stupid sometimes."

"There's no need for you to apologize, and I'm sure you're not stupid."

The girl laughed softly. "No...I really am stupid..."

Byakuya looked at her with a grave expression as she hung her head low, looking at her weak hands.

"I'm Byakuya Kuchiki. Pleased to meet you." He smiled. The girl looked at him, surprised. She then fully turned to face him.

"K-Kuchiki? A-Are you—"

"Yes, I'm the grandson of the Captain of Squad 6."

Her eyes widened even more. The next thing Byakuya knew, she bowed at him, from her position.

"I owe your squad my life, Byakuya-sama! Please, please let him know that I'm very much in debt with him!"

Byakuya couldn't believe his ears. How could a ryoka-girl talk with such a noble accent? He looked at her for a few seconds and immediately replied—

"O-Of course! P-Please don't bow for so long—you have an injured arm!"

The girl got up slowly and smiled at him again, weakly. "A-Ah..I-I'm sorry..."

Byakuya smiled in relief. "You still haven't told me your name yet..."

The girl hesitated a bit and suddenly smiled some more. "I...I'm Hisana..."

_Hisana..._

Byakuya looked at her again. "Hisana? Thats...thats a name you don't hear everyday...its unique..."

"R-Really! Th-thank you, Byakuya-sama!"

_Byakuya-sama..._

His eyes widened and he looked at the rainy sky once again.

"You...you called me Byakuya-sama..."

Hisana blushed out of modesty. "O-Oh no, shouldn't I? I-I'm so sorry, I—"

"No, its all right...you...you can call me that...besides...no one's every called me that before..."

Hisana looked at him again and smiled. "B-But...I was being too informal—"

"No, its really okay...I don't mind. Please call me that." He smiled.

Hisana smiled at him and looked at the rainy sky and watched every single drop of rain hitting the soft moist ground.

"If you say so..."

...

He never thought a sickly 'ryoka' girl would ever catch his attention—No. In fact, she was not a ryoka. He couldn't consider her one. She was a fine girl. And he couldn't understand why she wasn't of a noble descent. But no matter what be the case—he really liked her. Though she was pale and sick, there was a certain charm in her eyes. She was beautiful—and her accent was worth appreciating. But most of all, she addressed him like no one else.

Though he had just met her...over time, this admiration would turn into full fledged love. And by then, he wouldn't care about the consequences—all he would care about...would be her.

...

_Ji-sama:_ Grandfather

_ Shinoureijutsuin:_ Shinigami Academy

_-dono:_ suffix for nobles

_Kotetsu:_ A kind of blade

**Review, people! OK, this is my FIRST Byakuya x Hisana fic—so I cut down on the fluff. They're not much in character, I know, but hey, this is a FANFIC! So no flaming! xD**


End file.
